Reality is the Worst Nightmare
by Subject87
Summary: While hunting Werewolves in Iowa Dean discovers the reality he lives in may not be reality, and that reality is the worst nightmare.


The hunt hadn't been anything extraordinary, just a routine job in Iowa (both Winchesters agreed a werewolf) but the trail had gone cold once they'd gotten around Polk county, where the last victim had been killed.

"What now?" Sam asked as he climbed out of his brother's Impala.

Dean had apprently found a bar and was not "Now..." The older Winchester replied, "We eat, I need a burger!"

The younger man couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile, as much as his brother got on his nerves sometimes it was nice to see somethings never changed. _Those little things_ He mused as he walked into the bar, _Are the best things about this life. _ While the younger hunter had never really wanted this life he wasn't bitter or angry at his brother for bringing him back into it.

Hunting had been his way to strike back at the thing, the demon, that had killed not only his mother but his college girlfriend Jessica. It had been easy, perhaps to easy, to slip back into the life of a hunter with his brother and get revenge on the son of a bitch that had killed their parents, Jessica, and who knew how many more.

"Sam?" His brother's voice came into focus, shaking him out of his reminiscing.

"Yeah?"

"Anything on the werewolf, or you to busy day dreaming?"

"Nothing yet."

"Damn it, I thought we'd have a line on the bastard by now."

Sam didn't reply for a minute as they entered the bar and grabbed a table in the back. Dean ordered a bacon cheeseburger while Sam passed on the food, he wasn't feeling very hungry, instead he opened his laptop and did some investigating, "We really won't know anything until tonight Dean."

"You forget though, since that whole Apocalypse thing werewolves aren't forced to stick to the full moon."

Sam frowned, he had forgotten about that with the whole losing his soul when he came back from hell routine, "So we need to be on the look out for anything remotely werewolfish?"

"Werewolfish?"

"You know what I mean."

Dean grimaced, "It can't be that hard to find a freakin werewolf, they eat hearts!"

"I know, but the city may be putting a clamp on it, they may not want anyone to get ahold of it."

"That means.."

Sam sighed in agreement, "Coroner's office."

"Perfect." his brother said dryly.

* * *

The coroners office was just like any other coroner's office, depressing and bleak, it's walls were painted white and the only decorations on the wall was a clock. The main autopsy room was worse, the walls covered in metal freezers where they kept the bodies and another clock which made a ticking sound that was deafening in the silence of the room. The brothers held up their badges and Dean introduced them, like always.

"I'm agent Mustaine and this is agent King, we're following a murder trail through Iowa, and we have reason to believe that the killer is here."

The corner, an older man who introduced himself as Dr. Carter, looked surprised "Can you tell me what kind of murders?"

"Um, usually the heart is missing." Agent 'King' said, "Anything like that happen?"

"Just one!" the coroner said, "A young woman, can't be more than twenty-five... Such a shame."

He opened one of the freezer doors on the bottom of the left wall and pulled out the table, when the bag was unzipped a young woman with blonde hair was revealed, her skin was pale from death and her eyes closed. "We still don't have a name." he said sadly, "No match on D.N.A and we're waiting on dental."

The brothers examined the body and looked at each other, this was their killer, "You get any more bodies you call me." Dean instructed him, "My number is on the bottom of the card."

The old man nodded and watched the two 'agents' leave before returning to work.

"I think we may have two werewolves, it's possible the first one turned someone." The younger brother said.

"Two? Why?"

"Looking at that last kill, it was more... Viscous, like the thing that killed her didn't know what it was doing."

"Or it had a personal vendetta."

"Maybe..." But he let the topic drop, he knew better than to argue with his brother when Dean was really sure of something. "What now?"

"Now... I don't know."

"This is Iowa, surely there's a forest near by right?"

"Yeah maybe... Why?"

"Well, maybe they kill in private, take their prey into the trees where they have privacy? Or at least they have somewhere to hide out, since we know they're not from around here."

"Why not rent a hotel room?"

Sam shrugged, "Wait... Maybe you're right."

"I am?"

"If he's rented a room, maybe he's stalking his prey... You know wolves love the hunt."

"Maybe, but where are we gonna look Sam? There's been one kill and we don't know where."

"You're not gonna like my idea..."

"No I probably not Sammy, but let's hear it."

"We need bait."

"Are you insane? We can't risk an innocent life Sam!"

"We won't, we'll be the bait.."

"You are insane, you expect us to put our necks out as bait?"

"Yup, tonight.. . We load up on silver bullets and then we shoot this son of a bitch right in the heart."

"This is insane but... I don't see any other options." Dean said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

They waited until night, it made sense for the wolf to wait until the streets were almost barren to pick their victims, with Dean staying in the shadows while Sam played the bait. The older Winchester checked his gun about twenty times, he didn't want anything to go wrong tonight or it was his brothers head.

Sam took a deep breath as he walked down the street, he made sure not to glance at the shadows incase he tipped off their werewolf, or werewolves as he was sure there were 2, and wondered what had possessed him to come up with this idea. _Please don't let the gun jam, please don't let Dean miss _ He mentally prayed, he briefly wondered if Cas was listening but he didn't have time to think as a growling was heard behind him.

He spun just as the wolf lunged, knocking him down to the ground, and it took all of his strength to keep it away from his neck. _Come on Dean! _He thought, panic over taking him.

Dean aimed, taking a deep steady breath, but didn't have any time to fire as another wolf pounced, _Sam was right _He thought briefly as the wolf pinned him down, knocking his gun away in the process. _Come on... I know I brought it.. _He reached for his back pocket with his right hand, his left keeping the wolf at bay, and felt his fingers slip around a silver dagger. Then he heard a scream, Sam's scream, and his concentration lapsed just long enough for the wolf to win the struggle...

* * *

Dean woke up in a large room, the walls made of stone which were tinted green with vines (Obviously this building was old) and the ceiling was made out of brick, which he had to admit clashed with the walls.

"We finally got you, you son of a bitch."

The Winchester brother noticed he couldn't move, "Where the hell am I?"

"You are on death row in good ol' Topeka Kansas."

The man speaking looked to be in his mid 40's, with short brown hair and cruel looking brown eyes, "I'm Warden Clark, and this is your execution."

"No! Where's Sam?!"

"You really don't remember do you?" The warden asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"I suppose I'll have to explain, wouldn't want you to think we were killing you for no reason. Your father killed your mother, the bastard was sick... He burned her alive. Then when he was done he acted like he was the victim, like he had just watched his wife burst into flames. Then he went on the run with you and your brother, telling you all these stories about how demons and werewolves and other creatures existed while he satisfied his thirst for blood."

"N-No you're lying!"

"Now now Dean, interrupting is rude. Anyway, Your brother found out and wanted to leave, so John Winchester killed him, which is when you started losing your grip on reality... After that well, you became the worst serial killer in history, you even killed your own father and his friend... Bobby?"

"I would never hurt Bobby!"

"Oh but you did, it's believed he found out what you were doing and you claimed he was possessed, so you stilt his throat. He looked at the guard on the other side of the table they had Dean strapped to, "Do it."

The young man felt a cold swab on his arm before a needle entered his vein, "What are you doing? You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you."

"You're already dead Dean... Rest now."

Everything was getting fuzzy, _Dammit, it can't end like this it can't... _His vision started to get fuzzy, _Sam... _ He thought before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Note: ** This idea came about from wanting to write for more shows, after discussing ideas with my two friends this came into being. I don't own Supernatural, and the agent names come from Dave Mustaine of Megadeth, and Kerry King of Slayer, I was trying to keep it true to the show, so i hope you enjoy this fic and give me some reviews!


End file.
